1Field Of The Invention
This invention is directed to containers for liquids which are invertible with little or not spillage; to methods for pouring liquids from containers into spouts or openings; and, in particular embodiments to devices for use with liquid containers for minimizing or eliminating spillage of the contents of the container.
2. Description Of Related Art
Many situations require the partial or total inversion of a container of liquid prior to pouring the liquid into an opening, a spout, or another container; for example, adding oil to the crankcase of a car requires opening a container of oil and then pouring it into an opening or small spout on the crankcase's top. Even when a funnel or pouring spout is used, oil often spills onto the engine or the ground. Other similar situations include adding transmission fluid to a transmission fluid reservoir; adding antifreeze to a radiator; or adding ingredients to something to be cooked or baked.
Various machines for making foods, e.g. ice cream, require the inversion of a container, e.g. a milk bottle, above an opening in the machine. Spillage in such an operation can have many causes--e.g. the poor aim .of the person responsible for introducing the liquid into the opening or a mis-match between container and opening.
With prior art containers and devices, liquid flows as influenced by gravity (once the container is opened) and the person pouring the liquid cannot then control the moment when liquid starts to flow. Other prior art containers require puncturing or removal of a seal prior to discharging the container's contents.
Many of the liquids that are currently spilled in such operations are harmful to the environment.
In accordance with 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56, the following are disclosed:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,667 discloses a ream separator and bottle stopper with a rotatable closure plate for closing off two tubes that can extend into a milk bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,516 discloses a bottle cap with a closure flap that engages a recess in the neck of a battle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,829 discloses a combined dispensing and sealing bottle top which engages the exterior of a bottle's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,026 discloses a pouring device for a container, the device having an air vent. This device specifically prevents closure of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,816 discloses a combination closure and pouring device with an integral flexible strap connecting a hollow body member for encircling a container's neck and a cap, including a fluid opening and a vent opening.
There has long been a need for an invertible container of liquid which can be inverted with minimal spillage of the liquid. There has long been a need for an insert for existing containers which, when used with an existing container, minimizes or eliminates spillage of liquid when the container is inverted. There has long been a need for such a container and such an insert which can be activated at a desired moment by a person holding a container. There has long been a need for a method for introducing liquid into a spout or opening from an inverted container of liquid while minimizing or eliminating spillage of the liquid and with control over the moment when it is desired to start the liquid flow. There has long been a need for such containers, devices, and methods which reduce pollution and reduce endangerment of the environment.